Hope
by Wlad
Summary: Assassinatos ocorridos de forma estranha, um típico Arquivo-X que não foi passado para as mãos de Mulder e Scully, instigam sua curiosidade, a qual os leva a caminhos dolorosos.


****

SINOPSE - Assassinatos ocorridos de forma estranha, um típico

Arquivo-X que não foi passado para as mãos de Mulder e

Scully, instigam sua curiosidade, a qual os leva

a caminhos dolorosos.

HOPE

INSTITUTO DE ENSINO DE TECNOLOGIAS AVANÇADAS

BALTIMORE, MARYLAND

21 DE MAIO 9:28

O Professor Brewster é um homem de uns 45 anos de idade, veste-se elegantemente e usa um pequeno óculos de baixo grau.

Caminha pelo corredor iluminado pelas bem distribuídas lâmpadas fluorescentes do Instituto.

Alunos cruzam seu caminho no corredor. Alguns ele reconhece e os cumprimenta com um leve meneio de cabeça.

Nas caixas acústicas do auto-falante no alto do corredor soa uma voz feminina, meio chiada e robótica.

- Professor Brewster, por favor compareça à sala 302!

Ele demonstra descontentamento. Olha para seu relógio de pulso e reclama:

- Já ia começar a aula! Espero que sejam rápidos.

Logo o Professor adentra o recinto indicado.

Não vê ninguém ali onde fôra chamado. Há somente mesas e carteiras um tanto empoeiradas, pois aquela sala já está fechada há um mês, desde que haviam terminado as aulas de desenho técnico.

Na lousa branca ainda existem traços de uma peça desenhada porem semi-apagada. Ele vasculha a sala, estranhando o terem chamado ali se não há ninguém para recebe-lo.

- Alguém aí? Olá!! - arrisca ele a falar, começando a ficar nervoso com aquela situação, porem ninguém o responde.

- Meu Deus! - seus olhos crescem por detrás do pequeno óculos, pois surpreende-se ao ver jogado ao chão um esqueleto completo entre duas fileiras de carteiras; olha aqueles ossos perplexo por alguns instantes e murmura: - Não é possível!! Deve ser uma brincadeira desses alunos aos quais dei uma suspensão no mês passado! - aumenta a voz - Quem pôs isso aqui?! - exclama, mas não obtém resposta.

Com ar austero abaixa-se para agarrar um osso úmero de um dos braços, porem o esqueleto levanta-se do chão e agarra seus pulsos, apertando-os fortemente com suas falanges.

O homem fica apavorado.

O esqueleto fica de pé, falando e movimentando o maxilar inferior:

- Me vê? Vê em mim a tua imagem!

A caveira à frente de seu rosto deixa-o na verdade com um frio na espinha. O Professor chega a olhar para as juntas do esqueleto, porem não consegue enxergar nenhum fio ou cordinha o segurando. Aquilo é totalmente real.

- Argh!

Repentinamente sente seus pulsos queimarem; o esqueleto não o solta. A pele do pobre homem começa a desprender-se e sua carne carbonizar-se por completo. Suas roupas tornam-se incandescentes.

- Me solta! Me soltaaaaaaaa!!!

São as últimas palavras que saem de sua boca antes de sucumbir.

O esqueleto continua a segurar o Professor Brewster até que se queime completamente e cair como pó, fazendo um montinho no chão.

Logo somente restam os ossos, que caem um a um sobre o monte de cinzas, como um quebra-cabeças desmontando-se.

O esqueleto assassino quando vê todos os ossos caírem solta os ossos rádio e cúbito dos antebraços da vítima sobre o monte no chão e parte, andando porta afora.

****

ARQUIVO X

ATIVIDADE PARANORMAL

O GOVERNO NEGA TER CONHECIMENTO

A VERDADE É RESTRITA

HOPE

QUARTEL GENERAL DO FBI

WASHINGTON, DC

26 DE MAIO - 11:20

Scully já está ficando intrigada. Desde que chegara na sala, Mulder não desviava os olhos da tela do computador. Mal a cumprimentara e não falara o que estava fazendo. Somente tecla e observa.

Dana resolve, então, inteirar-se do que está acontecendo.

- Algum problema, Mulder?

- Na verdade, sim. Um problema que não é nosso, mas deveria ser. - responde o até então calado Agente.

- Por que? - diz ela, aproximando-se do computador.

- Um Professor muito conceituado foi incinerado até sobrarem somente os ossos dentro de uma sala de aula vazia. Este caso foi mandado para o Departamento de Crimes Violentos. - diz, mostrando as fotos da perícia na tela do computador.

- Não deixa de ser um caso pra eles, Mulder. Mas como conseguiu acessar esses arquivos?

- Aquelas aulas de hacker com os Pistoleiros até que ajudam bastante.

- Já há Agentes trabalhando no caso; não podemos nos intrometer.

- Não, Scully, eles já encerraram a investigação como um caso não solucionado por falta de provas. Como eu disse, isso não é um caso pra eles.

- Você acha que isso é um Arquivo-X? O que? Combustão espontânea outra vez?

- Talvez. - diz sacudindo os ombros - Mas pode-se dizer que o Instituto de Ensino de Tecnologias Avançadas não é um ambiente muito místico para tal combustão.

Scully suspira.

- Você pretende investigar?

- Você vem, não é Scully? Arrume-se. Temos menos de duas horas para tomar um avião. - diz ele, sacudindo duas passagens aéreas diante de seus olhos - Não se importa que eu tenha tomado essa liberdade, não é?

- Eu já me acostumei, mas Skinner certamente se importará.

- Ele não é um problema. Fez uma viagem de trabalho e somente volta daqui há uns dez dias.

- Mas e o Diretor Assistente substituto?

- Ainda não chegou. Se nos apressarmos, podemos sair antes que ele apareça.

- Mulder, às vezes você parece um garoto matando aula no colégio.

Apesar do fato considerado imprudente por Scully, ambos terminam por viajar para Baltimore.

INSTITUTO DE ENSINO DE TECNOLOGIAS AVANÇADAS

BALTIMORE, MARYLAND

18:35

O casal de Agentes vê-se em frente ao Diretor do Instituto.

Um homem de barba rala, cabelos grisalhos e voz segura.

- Infelizmente tenho que lhes informar que os ossos do Professor Brewster foram enterrados ao final da perícia, se dava pra fazer alguma naquele esqueleto.

- O senhor poderia nos ceder uma cópia do resultado? -diz Scully.

- Sim. Mais tarde a trarei pra vocês.

O preocupado Diretor entra numa sala próxima dali.

Um homem vestido elegantemente num sobretudo preto, observa a aproximação dos dois Agentes e chega até eles.

- Olá. Sou Jerry Sauter. Sou investigador e estou no caso do Professor morto. Vocês são...?

- Mulder e Scully do FBI. - responde Mulder, enquanto ele e sua parceira apresentam as insígnias - Você é do Departamento de Crimes Violentos?

- Sim. - responde o homem - Mas pode-se dizer que não estou legalmente no caso. Estou só, nisso.

- Nós também não. - responde Scully com um ar desanimado.

- O que o levou a interessar-se pelo caso, Investigador Sauter? - questiona Mulder.

- E o que o levou a se interessar, Agente Mulder? Detesto ver a facilidade que o Governo tem de engavetar casos como esse. Gosto de terminar o que está incompleto.

- Desconfia de alguma conspiração? - pergunta Mulder, moderadamente interessado na resposta.

- Conspiração? Conspiração de que? Eu acredito é no comodismo dos órgãos de investigação, que ao encontrar uma situação mais complicada de ser resolvida, pode-se dizer que eles pulam fora.

O celular no bolso de Sauter toca. Ele tira-o do bolso.

- Com licença. - fala para os agentes e afasta-se par atender o aparelho.

- Nem todo mundo compartilha de sua teoria da conspiração Mulder.- diz Scully.

Mulder não liga para sua implicância.

RESIDENCIA DOS SCHIMIDT

GOODSUN - MARYLAND

20:45

Numa casa de classe média americana, dentro de um bem decorado quarto infantil com inúmeros bichinhos de pelúcia sobre os móveis. No canto do quarto há um berço grande. Ao lado deste berço está um homem com as mãos enfiadas entre os fios de cabelos louros claros. Seus olhos claros brilham com a umidade das lágrimas que procurar conter. Ele é o sr. Schimidt.

Seus pensamentos e lembranças vêm-lhe à mente: a sua esposa, uma bela mulher junto a ele carregavam sua filhinha de um ano na praça da cidade num carrinho de bebê.

Caminhavam com um sorriso terno um para o outro.

Era um dia de forte sol. A luz reluzia na superfície dos carros que passavam; até atrapalhavam a visão dos transeuntes na calçada. Era um dia como muitos outros que o casal havia já passado. Talvez a semelhança com vários dias anteriores poderia confundir esse dia com muitos outros em suas mentes, mas um fato tornou-o inesquecível. Um fato que marcou e continua marcando o futuro desse casal.

Um homem irresponsável e um carro novo último modelo mostrando toda a potência do seu motor na pista em curva, numa combinação fatal, o veículo invadiu o canteiro da praça. Os belos arbustos floridos mantidos pela Prefeitura foram arrancados e arremessados para todos os lados pelas velozes rodas. O pára-choque do carro bateu violentamente contra o carrinho de bebê, levando-o consigo até esbarrar no monumento central da praça. O veiculo amassou-se completamente; o motorista havia tido seu corpo amortecido da batida pelo airbag, mas um caco de vidro escuro da garrafa de cerveja com a qual se embebedara varou-lhe a veia jugular. O carrinho do bebê ficou misturado as ferragens do veículo. A criança chorou assustada. Afinal sua mãe, habilmente, havia conseguido retirá-la do carrinho antes do impacto. Claro que não pôde faze-lo de modo delicado: havia puxado-a pelos bracinhos e logo a apertou contra seu peito maternal. O marido ficara perplexo, mas aliviado por ver que sua esposa fora tão rápida e eficaz em salvar o fruto do amor do casal.

A sra. Schimidt tentou consolar a filhinha:

- Não chora, filhinha! Foi só um susto. - segura seu bebê pela cintura para olhar seu pequeno rostinho - Calma fi... Aaaaaaaah! - dá um curto e apavorado grito; os braços de seu bebê estão quebrados, tendo os antebraços divididos ao meio.

Nos corredores de um hospital o casal viu-se envolvido e misturado ao drama de outras pessoas que também tinham um ente querido internado naquele lugar.

Logo aproximou-se um médico com papéis de resultados de testes e radiografias para conversar com os pais.

- Doutor, você disse que minha filha quebrou os braços, mas que havia um agravante. - pergunta o sr. Schimidt.

O médico os olhou penalizado, por alguns segundos.

- Como os senhores me haviam dito que a menina não havia começado a sentar-se na idade esperada até agora, com mais de um ano, supunha eu tratar-se de raquitismo, mas ...

- Mas o que, doutor? - quer saber o pai.

- Bom, dando vazão à exames que fiz posteriormente, infelizmente tenho que dizer que o nível de cálcio no organismo da pequenina é muito baixo. É um distúrbio irreversível nas glândulas paratiroides, provavelmente uma má formação genética. Os ossos desta criança estão aos poucos se tornando...uma pasta.

A esposa assustada abraça-se ao marido.

- Mas não tem cura? Algo pode ser feito?- indaga o pai.

- Neste grau não conheço a cura, mas talvez mesmo um forte tratamento para estimular a glândula, com vitamina D não vá fazer muito resultado. Vamos tentar.

- Quer dizer que a minha filha se tornará, em breve, uma pasta sobre a cama?

O médico achara melhor não responder àquela pergunta. Mantém o assustador silêncio diante daquela sinistra situação.

O sr. Schimidt retorna, abalado, ao presente.

Olha para sua menina dormindo dentro do berço.

Passa, delicadamente, a mão sobre a cabeça do bebê e uma lágrima escorre de seu rosto. Seus fragilíssimos braços estão mantidos enfaixados sobre o peito.

INSTITUTO DE ENSINO DE TECNOLOGIAS AVANÇADAS

21:02

A dedicada Scully perscruta a certidão de óbito do Professor Brewster e lê em voz baixa no celular para seu parceiro.

- Queima total dos tecidos, só permanecendo os ossos com marcas de carbonização, principalmente o rádio e cúbito de seus antebraços. Nenhum vestígio de combustível ou acelerador.

RESIDÊNCIA DO PROFESSOR BREWSTER

EAGLE, MARYLAND

21:03

Mulder acabara de desligar o celular e entrar junto com Sauter na casa do falecido.

Observam a mobília da sala, vêem globos terrestres, mapas enrolados, miniaturas de aviões, etc, expostos numa estante.

Vasculham as gavetas, mas nada encontram de significativo.

- Estamos perdendo tempo aqui. Para que nos preocuparmos com a vítima, ao invés de procurar o assassino? - Jerry Sauter comenta, ligeiramente irado.

- Por que pergunta isso? Na maioria das vezes a vítima é a chave para a descoberta do assassino. E porque tem certeza de que seja assassinato? E se não for?

- Também não há indícios de que seja suicídio, então para mim foi assassinato! - retruca Jerry

- Juro que me dá uma certa relutância em ter que concordar com você.- diz Fox.

Sauter balança a cabeça negativamente e entra num dos quartos da casa.

Mulder, com curiosidade, abre uma pasta localizada em baixo de vários livros. Puxa-a desajeitadamente, provocando a queda destes. Ao desatar os elásticos, percebe tratar-se apenas de revistas de ficção científica. Coloca-a sobre a pilha desmoronada de livros caídos no chão.

Entra no quarto onde estava Sauter.

Este aproxima-se, entregando-lhe um pequeno caderno pautado.

- Talvez aqui se obtenha algo significativo. - comenta Sauter.

Mulder toma o caderno em suas mãos e começa a folheá-lo.

Ali contém informações sobre trabalhos anteriores do Professor.

- Já deu aula em várias Universidades. Já participou de alguns projetos científicos de desenvolvimento e tecnologia digital, eletrônica, telefônicas e bélicas. Mas onde teria escrito sobre seu último trabalho, as páginas estão arrancadas.

- Preveniram-se de que encontrássemos algo. - diz Sauter.

RESIDÊNCIA DA DRA. SUSAN DRIOTON

MARBLE, MARYLAND

27 MAIO 6:35

A cientista, de 33 anos de idade está dormindo com o marido, sob os lençóis.

O sr. Drioton acaba de acordar.

Esfrega os olhos. Olha para os lados e percebe que sua mulher já acordara, tendo os olhos levemente abertos.

Toma então o controle remoto na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama e liga o aparelho de TV em volume suave.

Uma propaganda de refrigerante está sendo exibida no canal.

Repentinamente a imagem torna-se turva, como se a tela estivesse coberta com um vapor quente.

- Mas o que houve? Será a antena? - reclama o homem aborrecido.

A imagem desfocada faz aparecer um prédio, que desmorona diante das câmeras.

Uma voz meio chiada da narração diz:

- Esta noite, às duas da madrugada, o edifício comercial Tower King desmoronou, deixando dezenas de...

O marido olha a notícia abismado.

- O que? O prédio onde eu trabalho?

- O que houve, querido? - pergunta Susan.

- Veja! O prédio onde tenho o meu escritório, caiu!! Eu não acredito!

A mulher agora também se assusta.

A televisão mostra desfocadamente os escombros.

O marido imediatamente levanta para arrumar-se, saltando da cama e diz:

- Susan, eu vou lá ver pessoalmente.

- Eu vou com você! - diz ela.

- Não precisa. Você ainda tem o seu trabalho que conseguiu há dois dias. Então o valorize!

Ele praticamente coloca a roupa sobre o pijama. Está muito afobado, pois teme saber o prejuízo terrível que sofrera.

Em pouco tempo ele sai da casa, entra no carro e parte.

A dra. Susan vê o marido partindo, olhando-o através da janela.

Dirige agora o seu olhar para o aparelho de TV dentro de sua casa.

Estranhamente a reportagem com a imagem turva havia terminado. Agora passava o início de um programa infantil, com um palhaço apresentador.

Nada fazia lembrar a reportagem que estivera no ar.

Susan acha tal fato estranho, mas procura esquecer e começa a arrumar os lençóis de sua cama.

Susan Drioton percebe alguma presença estranha dentro de seu quarto.

Volta-se, assustada, para olhar quem poderia ser.

Vê, então, à porta do quarto o esqueleto assassino.

A cientista entra em pânico com a fantasmagórica figura, que avança contra ela afim de agarrá-la.

10:15

Mulder, Scully e Jerry Sauter descem do carro à frente da casa do Sr. Drioton

Ele está do lado de fora, pois sua residência está isolada pela faixa amarela da Polícia, enquanto os peritos trabalham em seu interior.

O sr. Drioton junta muitos papéis dentro de uma mala preta.

Os Agentes aproximam-se e mostram suas insígnias.

- Podemos fazer-lhe algumas perguntas? - indaga Mulder.

- Claro, - diz irritado o homem - depois que eu processar o Canal 8.

- Canal 8? - indaga Jerry.

- É. Hoje cedo saí de casa porque vi uma reportagem no Canal 8 em que o prédio onde eu trabalho havia desabado. Era mentira. Eu fui lá e nada havia acontecido e quando volto para meu lar, minha esposa fôra transformada num esqueleto!

- Mas senhor Drioton, desculpe, mas eu hoje mesmo assisti esse Canal desde cedo e não vi nada sobre esse desabamento. Assisti desde as cinco horas até a hora em que começou o programa infantil. - esclarece Mulder.

- Que? - fica surpreso o homem.

- Foi o que eu disse. - afirma Mulder - E eu tenho certeza de que não há uma subdivisão regional desse Canal nesta área.

- Um programa de TV falso? - indaga Jerry - Estranho, não?

Mulder sacode os ombros.

Enquanto isso Scully aproxima-se da área isolada, passando por baixo da fita, entrando porta adentro.

- Sou a Agente Scully do FBI. Alguma pista?

Dois peritos analisam o esqueleto caído sobre a cama, que tem o lençol e colchão queimados.

Um dos peritos com uma expressão de cansaço, diz:

- Nada. Nenhum indício de nada. Pensei encontrar algum vestígio de um combustível, mas...

O homem dá uma forte inspirada, fatigado.

Já o outro perito de repente levanta-se, põe a mão à boca e dirige-se para fora, correndo.

- O que houve com ele? - quer saber Scully.

- Não sei. Já é a Segunda vez que ele sai enjoado. Estranho! Nós já trabalhamos juntos em várias perícias bem mais deprimentes e assustadoras e ele nunca se impressionou...!

Scully tem o semblante preocupado e diz ao perito:

- Senhor, saia deste quarto, por favor! Adie a perícia por um tempo.

- Mas...

- É para o seu próprio bem, senhor. Eu sou médica.

Scully e o homem saem da casa.

Ela toma seu celular, uma pequena folha de papel no bolso no qual está anotado o número telefônico do dentista que havia feito a comparação da arcada dentária do Professor Brewster e liga.

Na clínica dentária a secretária atende:

- Alô? Clínica Odontológica. Bom dia.

- Bom dia. Eu sou a Agente Scully do FBI. Gostaria de falar com o dentista.

- Olha, ele já não vem trabalhar há uns dois dias. Está passando muito mal! Está com enjôos. Se quiser, eu passo o número do telefone da casa dele.

- Não, obrigada. Só quero que você diga a ele que deve, urgentemente, procurar tratamento, pois ele sofreu exposição à radiação.

- Oh, meu Deus! - exclama a secretária.

- Por favor, passe esta informação o mais rápido possível! - Scully diz.

Scully desliga.

Mulder está ao seu lado e indaga:

- Radiação, Scully? Mas nenhum elemento radioativo foi encontrado! Será que essas pessoas foram destroçadas por mini bombas atômicas?

O sr. Drioton aproxima-se do casal:

- Senhores Agentes, como isso veio acontecer, eu acho que nada mais vale guardar segredo de que minha esposa há alguns dias começou a trabalhar num projeto secreto da Defesa Nacional.

- Projeto de que? - indaga Mulder.

- Ela me disse que era de tecnologia de armas.

- Para combater o que?

- Não a revelaram, talvez uma terceira guerra mundial possa vir por aí.

- Onde era o local de trabalho dela? - quer saber Scully.

- Não me lembro assim de memória... e como ela era uma cientista rápida e eficiente, vivia participando de projetos diversos, por isso eu nem sempre sabia exatamente o local exato de onde ela trabalhava.

- Sim, mas não tem nenhum documento, algo que possa indicar isso?

- Tem. Está no armário. No quarto onde está o corpo.

Labaredas surgem, repentinamente, saindo pelas janelas e portas da casa, queimando tudo ali dentro inclusive documentos importantes que poderiam revelar algo.

- Fogo! Olha fogo! - gritam os policiais em volta da residência dos Drioton.

Mulder corre para a porta da casa e vê que não dá para entrar no local. Olha ao seu redor, fixando sua atenção em Jerry Sauter, que novamente usa seu celular.

PRAÇA STEWART GARDEN

GOODSUN, MARYLAND

13:48

A praça está cheia de gente.

Crianças divertem-se nos brinquedos metálicos da praça.

Casais passeiam de mãos dadas e pombos comem migalhas atiradas ao chão pelos velhinhos que desfrutam uns momentos de lazer no local.

Junto a uma mesa de pedra senta-se o sr. Schimidt. Parece frustrado, aborrecido. Somente o odor incomodativo de cigarro que paira no ar já atinge o seu sistema nervoso.

- Por que aqui? - pergunta o sr. Schimidt ao homem do outro lado da mesa.

- Nunca se sabe quando um homem pode perder o controle sobre suas ações, senhor Schimidt. - responde o Canceroso.

- Será que não foi o bastante?

- Eu saberei a hora em que o seu trabalho nos satisfará.

- Mas para tudo há um limite. A minha filha é muito importante pra mim, mas não acho que o que venho fazendo valha a vida dela.

- Se quiser pode parar aqui, Sr. Schimidt, mas lembre-se que tudo que passou não pode ser desfeito. Você já está no meio do caminho. Se parar aqui - dá uma longa tragada no cigarro - tudo o que fez antes terá sido por nada.

O sr. Schimidt esfrega as mãos nos louros cabelos, nervoso.

- Não posso parar por aqui, mas quero a cura da minha pequena Laura. Eles podem cura-la?

- Claro. Eles podem. Eles dominam uma medicina que comparadas às daqui só se conheceria após uns duzentos anos!

- O que mais devo fazer?

O Canceroso dá uma baforada e sorri maliciosamente, mantendo o seu impenetrável semblante.

HOTEL SAINT GEORGE

BALTIMORE, MARYLAND

19:38

No refeitório do hotel jantam Mulder, Scully e Sauter.

- Mais um desses e você vai estourar, Sauter! - diz Mulder referindo-se ao suculento e gorduroso prato de carnes que o garçom acabara de deixar à frente de Jerry, na mesa.

- Vocês são bobos! Por que não comem tudo o que tem vontade? Só por que estão gastando o dinheiro do FBI sem autorização, vão comer como se fossem canários? - rebate Jerry.

- Tomara que não tenhamos que correr atrás de ninguém, pois seu estômago vai chacoalhar como um saco d'água. - ironiza Mulder.

Jerry sente algo e fala:

- Falando em água, um momento. Vou dar uma ida ao banheiro. - fala o Agente Sauter, saindo de um modo atrapalhado.

- Esse homem é uma piada. - comenta Mulder.

- Parece um porco quando está comendo. - diz Scully, por sua vez.

- Não me refiro somente a isso, Scully! Ele não faz nada nesta investigação! E vê como ele foi capaz de falar uma bobagem como "não interessa saber sobre a vítima"!

- Também acho que ele parece um leigo em investigações. Talvez tenha aprendido sozinho, lendo um livro com o título "Aprenda a ser investigador criminal em dez lições" - ironiza Scully.

Mulder surpreso com sua piada, olha-a pensativo.

- Que foi, Mulder? Eu estava brincando!

- Eu sei, Scully, mas lembra que ele falou que está na investigação sozinho e extra-oficialmente? Por que ele usa tanto o celular, então?

Mulder estica-se sobre a mesa e pega o celular de Sauter deixado ali em cima. Liga-o e tecla o botão REDIAL.

A discagem do último número é repetida.

Chama por alguns segundos.

Atende uma voz feminina, que diz:

- Metalúrgica Maryland. Boa noite.

Mulder desliga o telefone e deixa no mesmo lugar e posição que havia tirado e fala:

- Temos um lugar para visitar.

28 DE MAIO

0:35

Jerry Sauter silenciosamente sai do quarto, observa ao redor. Anda pelo corredor a fim de chegar aos elevadores.

Mulder discretamente abre a porta de seu quarto, observando-o sair.

METALURGICA MARYLAND

EAGLE, MARYLAND

1:02

Mulder e Scully chegam com seu silencioso veículo e estacionam escondido entre algumas árvores, próximo ao prédio da Metalúrgica.

Logo o casal desce do carro e cautelosamente aproxima-se da fábrica.

Ao chegarem próximo à parede, olham por uma pequena janela.

Vêem através dela imensas máquinas de metalúrgica no local, mas não há ninguém dentro.

- Não me parece haver nada aí, Mulder. Não tem ninguém!

- Talvez.

Os dois caminham por um tempo, nos arredores do prédio.

Mulder aponta uma rachadura na parede ao rés do chão, mostrando-a à parceira.

Dá alguns chutes nessa rachadura até que o tijolo começa a desprender-se. Também dá violentas coronhadas nos demais tijolos já se soltando, ajudado por Scully. Ele então usa os dedos para arrancá-los um a um, até dar espaço de um corpo para poder passar. Olha pelo buraco que revela um recinto no subsolo da Metalúrgica.

Abaixa-se, entra pela brecha aberta, colocando primeiramente as pernas pelo buraco, caindo uns dois metros de pé do alto da parede sobre um corredor subterrâneo iluminado com luzes fluorescentes, de piso liso.

- Scully, dá uma olhada aqui!

Ele ajuda a parceira a descer naquele local.

- Mas isso parece um...centro de pesquisa. - observa Dana analisando ao seu redor.

Os dois andam pelo corredor até o final, onde encontram uma porta de aço

moderna fechada, e um censor junto à fechadura.

- Deve ser um sistema de identificação de digitais. -diz a Agente.

Mulder, com um gesto de impaciência, sente-se frustrado por terem o caminho bloqueado.

Passos leves são ouvidos no corredor.

Os dois Agentes ficam preocupados.

- Onde nos esconderemos? - indaga Scully.

- Não tem onde. Não há becos e não dá pra voltar rapidamente!

Ele então pega sua arma e a engatilha.

- Está comigo nesta, Scully?

- Estou. - responde ela, também engatilhando a arma e entendendo o que ele quer dizer.

O casal corre, então, velozmente na direção dos passos que se aproximam.

Logo que percebem a pessoa, eles param apontando as armas e falam simultâneamente:

- Parado!

A pessoa é Jerry Sauter, que assusta-se e levanta as mãos.

- Ei! Vocês estão me desconhecendo?

Fox aproxima-se e coloca a arma na nuca do homem e diz:

- Nunca conheci você! Agora vá e abra aquela porta pra nós.

- Está bem. - concorda Jerry, que é levado até a porta, onde coloca a palma da mão no sensor, fazendo uma luz verde acender na tranca, permitindo, assim, que a porta possa ser aberta.

Os três penetram na continuação do corredor.

Há várias portas de aço nas laterais, ali.

Vão caminhando sempre com Jerry sob a mira.

Examinam porta por porta.

Na primeira vêem através do vidro de um pequeno visor no meio da porta, vários frascos com produtos químicos sobre estantes metálicas, porem ninguém encontra-se no lugar.

Passam para uma segunda sala. Também está completamente vazia.

Chegam à uma terceira. Nesta há uma imensa máquina em construção, cheia de painéis e lâmpadas. Possui um cano apontado para cima que lembra um canhão anti-aéreo.

Vagarosamente, montando esta máquina, fazendo cálculos e etc. estão várias pessoas vestidas de branco. São cientistas.

Mulder indaga ao refém:

- É aí que trabalhavam o professor Brewster e doutora Susan Drioton, não é?

- Pode ser. - responde o outro, secamente.

- Interessante. Claro, uma metalúrgica! Um local perfeito para a confecção das próprias peças para seus projetos secretos!- diz Mulder.

Lá dentro os cientistas ainda não haviam percebido a movimentação do lado de fora. 

- Abra a porta! - ordena Fox.

Sauter reluta, mas Mulder encosta mais o cano da pistola na cabeça do homem, que logo põe a palma da mão sobre o identificador de digitais.

A porta abre-se.

Mulder entra empurrando Jerry que continua como refém, enquanto Scully adverte:

- FBI! Todos parados!

Os cientistas dirigem o olhar para os intrusos, porem sem demonstrar surpresa nem medo.

Um deles, com folhas de papel à mão, aproxima-se um pouco:

- Por acaso algo aqui lhes interessa tanto? - pergunta.

Scully observa bem o homem que se adiantou para conversar com eles e fala:

- O senhor é o doutor Gerald Hartmann. Desenvolve projetos técnicos militares na Alemanha. O que faz aqui? Que projeto é esse?

- Estou apenas fazendo o que melhor sei fazer. Projetar.

Mulder observa os rostos dos outros cientistas na sala.

- Scully, nesta sala tem a maior concentração de gênios por metro quadrado do mundo, neste momento! - voltando-se para eles - No que vocês estão trabalhando, afinal? Que máquina é esta?

- O que lhes sugere? - volta a falar o cientista mais próximo deles.

- Uma arma anti-aérea? Uma anti-aérea de... OVNIS? É isto? - indaga Mulder.

- Mas qual o objetivo disto? - pergunta Scully.

- Fazer o que vocês não capazes. - informa Sauter.

Mulder olha para o rosto do refém, como se estranhasse a ousadia dele neste momento. Vê que agora os olhos dele se apresentam fechados e colados, bem como sua boca.

Scully fica boquiaberta ao ver que agora todos os cientistas ali também apresentam olhos e bocas colados.

Os supostos cientistas são todos rebeldes alienígenas.

Aproveitando-se do susto, Jerry desfecha uma cotovelada no abdômem de Mulder, afastando-o de si.

O casal de Agentes empunha suas armas, colocando-se de costas um contra o outro para se defenderem dos que ali estão ao seu redor.

Jerry e os outros cientistas retiram da roupa uma espécie de bastão metálico, o qual costumam os rebeldes alienígenas usar para carbonizar suas vítimas.

Uma situação macabra.

Mulder e Scully não sabem bem o que fazer.

Se tentarem fugir, como o conseguirão, se a sala está trancada novamente? Atirar nos homens não sabem se adiantaria, porque talvez eles tenham em suas veias aquele sangue toxico que já viram algumas vezes.

Mas não há muito tempo para pensarem.

Os homens já estão muito próximos deles.

Mulder põe o dedo no gatilho e...

Toda a luz do local se apaga por completo.

- Scully!! - grita Mulder.

- Mulder!! - responde a parceira.

O som da porta eletrônica é ouvido. Ela fôra aberta.

Suas luzes acenderam-se por alguns segundos e após apagaram-se.

Uma luz incandescente surge no meio da sala. Sai do corpo de um dos rebeldes alienígenas, que é rapidamente dissolvido, enquanto suas roupas pegam fogo.

O casal de Agentes acende a lanterna e dirige o facho de luz naquela direção.

Vê um esqueleto que agarra o corpo do extra-terrestre, até que este também se torna em ossos.

- Está vendo isso, Scully? - diz Fox, assombrado.

- Estou, mas vamos sair daqui, Mulder! - os olhos de Scully denotam seu medo.

O casal de Agentes então focaliza um dos rebeldes a poucos metros deles.

Disparam. Os tiros parecem funcionar contra ele.

Além dos tiros o rebelde é agarrado pelo esqueleto assassino, que faz começar a dissolverem-se seus tecidos, como havia sido feito com os outros.

Mulder e Scully vêem o esqueleto vir em sua direção, agora.

- Corra, Scully!! - grita, enquanto dá um tiro à queima-roupa, tentando acertar algum osso exposto daquele ser estranho.

A criatura enverga-se.

Mulder o havia atingido.

Porem Fox não consegue perceber nenhuma rachadura nos ossos, mas não perde tempo em preocupar-se com isso. Corre desesperadamente com a parceira para fora do recinto, já que a trave eletrônica havia sido deixada aberta.

O esqueleto assassino parece sentir-se mal. Mesmo assim aproxima-se da máquina que está em construção, colocando suas mãos sobre ela.

Naquela escuridão a máquina começa a brilhar emitindo uma fulgurante luz vermelha.

Alguns rebeldes alienígenas que tentam aproximar-se para impedir que o esqueleto assassino continue sua intenção, são imediatamente dissolvidos apenas à aproximação do ser estranho.

O casal do FBI afobadamente tenta voltar pelo buraco por onde haviam conseguido entrar.

Mulder faz um apoio com as duas mãos, permitindo que com isso forme-se como que uma escada para que Scully possa subir.

Chegando à saída ela o ajuda, estendendo-lhe o braço e o puxando para cima.

- Vamos, Scully! Estou com o pressentimento de que isso vai piorar ainda mais!

Os dois voltam às carreiras, em direção do carro, quando um barulho de explosão é ouvido e uma luminosidade começa a se intensificar dentro do prédio da metalúrgica.

Mais apressados, ainda, fazem o carro partir, cantando pneus.

Scully observa o parceiro através das fracas luzes do veículo.

Volta-se para ele e fala preocupada:

- Mulder! Está ferido!

O parceiro olha para seu paletó, vendo-o com uma mancha de sangue no peito.

Ele retira o paletó e percebe que a mancha de sangue está somente sobre o paletó.

- Acho que esse sangue espirrou em mim!

- Sangue de quem?

Ele olha intrigado para sua parceira:

- Do esqueleto...!

CENTRO DE ANÁLISES QUÍMICAS BIOLÓGICAS DA UNIVERSIDADE DE MARYLAND

9:15

Mulder entra no laboratório onde Scully trabalhara por muitas horas seguidas.

Neste lugar Dana, com um ar cansado, termina de fazer anotações referentes à análise do sangue.

- Scully, há algo estranho no sangue? Ele é...

- Não, Mulder, não é alienígena. É sangue humano, mas com certos fatores que estou sem entender.

- O que, exatamente? - diz Mulder, estendendo a vista, para melhor enxergar o que a parceira escrevera.

- Encontrei neste sangue uma quantidade absurda de chumbo!

- Nosso amigo, literalmente, precisa fazer uma alimentação mais leve.

- Não é só isto, Mulder. Também contém uma quantidade considerável de urânio, que é um elemento químico radioativo.

- Urânio se transformando em chumbo no sangue? Quer dizer que o corpo desse indivíduo é um reator nuclear ambulante, capaz de acelerar a meia vida do material radioativo?

- Isto é impossível! O ser humano não é capaz de resistir a uma carga de 500 REM!! Um corpo vivo produzir radiação daquela forma?! É absurdo!

- Mas é você quem está dizendo, Scully! Além disso, isso explica muito coisa! A radiação é energia eletro-magnética! E se esse esqueleto for uma pessoa que pode controlar as ondas eletro-magnéticas à sua volta? Pois na escala dessas ondas estão tudo, Scully, desde ondas longas às ondas curtas de rádio e TV o que explicaria o falso programa de TV que levou o sr. Drioton a sair de casa. Os raios infra-vermelhos o que explica a visão do assassino na escuridão. Também estão as cores, o raio-X que provavelmente ele usa em seu próprio corpo camuflando-se, pois o raio-X só permite a visão de alguns sais minerais como o cálcio, no caso os ossos e talvez ele chegue a emitir até raios-gama, radiação pela qual foram dissolvidos e carbonizados aqueles homens.

- Como alguém pode ter conseguido capacidade como essa? - indaga Scully.

- Talvez um acidente nuclear. Vou descobrir quem é ele.

- Com seus amigos neuróticos?

- É. Me identifico muito com eles por isso! - diz o Agente, deixando o laboratório.

PRAÇA STEWART GARDEN

GOODSUN MARYLAND

11:03

Naquela mesma mesa de pedra é novamente o local da conversa entre o Canceroso e o sr. Schimidt, que acaba por chegar nervoso e sentar-se.

Aparece, sob seu casaco, uma faixa envolvendo um ferimento no tórax.

- Não posso continuar com isso! Essa última foi demais! Eu não sabia nem quem eram

aqueles que ataquei naquele lugar!

- Eram apenas empecilhos ao progresso. - responde o Canceroso, dando uma tragada no cigarro.

- Não posso ficar tirando vidas de pessoas assim, à esmo, sem nem mesmo saber o porquê!

- Você está abrindo as portas para o futuro. É só isto que precisa saber.

- Eu estou é tirando o futuro de outros pelo de minha filha e nem sei se realmente vocês poderão curá-la. Você não sabe o que é amar um filho.

- Tenha certeza que sei, senhor Schimidt.

- Então pare de me fazer sofrer!

O sr. Schimidt levanta-se, para tentar agarrar o Canceroso pela camisa.

- Afaste-se! - ordena ele, antes que o toque e joga uma baforada em direção ao rosto do homem, que por temor à sobrevivência de sua filha, afasta-se.

- Isto é um dom, sr. Schimidt, e os dons devem ser usados. Sorte tem por poder controlar tal capacidade à sua vontade, pois senão sua esposa já poderia ter pego um câncer por dormir com o senhor. Sua filha ter nascido com problemas genéticos é a parte ruim desse dom. Mas eu estou tentando ajudá-lo nisto. Não jogue fora esta oportunidade, pois se desperdiça-la, perderá sua filha e sua capacidade, mesmo porque precisa do nosso urânio para desencadear sua força.

Em depressão novamente o homem diz:

- Lamento o momento em que você me encontrou, quando tinha acabado de receber a notícia de que o tratamento com vitamina D não havia funcionado na minha filha.

- Acho que você tem razão em reclamar. Está na hora do meu cumprimento do trato.

Apesar da frase, o sr. Schimidt não demonstra nenhum sorriso e fala:

- Ainda tem alguma compaixão. Eu agradeço.

- Que tal hoje à noite? - solta uma baforada o CGB Spender.

- Está certo. Desde que salve a minha garotinha.

EQUIPE EDITORIAL DA REVISTA O PISTOLEIRO SOLITÁRIO

13:05

Frohike atende o telefone.

- Alô! - pausa - Sabia que era você. Sempre liga afobado logo depois que nos pede algo.

- Já tem alguma coisa pra mim? - indaga a voz de Mulder do outro lado do fone.

Frohike pergunta ao amigo que está próximo a ele no computador:

- Algo aí, Byers?

- Me parece que sim. - responde Byers.

- É, parece que sim. - repete Frohike para Mulder no telefone.

- Alguma pessoa que possa ser quem estamos procurando? - pergunta Mulder.

- Alguém que se encaixe no aspecto da procura de Mulder? - pergunta, por sua vez Frohike a Byers.

- Aqui fala sobre um homem que se chama Richard Schimidt, que passou por uma situação bem curiosa! Ele sobreviveu a um acidente nuclear. - afirma o amigo barbado.

- Tem um homem que se chama Richard Schimidt, que passou por uma situação bem curiosa! Ele sobreviveu a um acidente nuclear! - repete Frohike para Mulder.

Langly sente-se incomodado.

- Frohike, passa o telefone pro Byers!

Frohike, então, ao telefone, fala a Mulder o que realmente queria:

- A Agente Scully está aí? Será que não dá pra bater um papinho?

- Ahn? A Scully? - Mulder vira-se para a parceira ao seu lado e ela faz um sinal com o dedo para avisar que não está ali; Mulder explica no celular - Ela não está aqui, Frohike, foi fazer um tratamento para celulite.

Scully fica espantada ao ouvir a desculpa inventada pelo parceiro.

Langly aproxima-se e toma o telefone do estupefato Frohike, entregando-o para Byers.

- Entrega logo isso, cara!

Byers exprime suas idéias ao pegar o fone:

- Mulder, trata-se de que esse homem, Schimidt, foi funcionário da Usina Nuclear Firehome II, que foi fechada após um grave acidente provocado por uma falha no sistema de refrigeração de um reator. Estava ele praticamente sozinho ali dentro. No acidente morreram 30 pessoas que estavam em volta do local. Todos consideravam o sr. Schimidt com certeza morto, porem ele apareceu andando durante a operação de controle da radiação e o mais surpreendente é que nenhum vestígio de efeito da radiação foi descoberto em seu corpo, apesar de todos os exames feitos.

- Ele tornou-se um ser que manipula a radiação em torno de si. - diz Mulder - Mas talvez só tenha descoberto isso há pouco tempo. Tem o endereço de onde ele esteja morando ou trabalhando atualmente? Me mande um e-mail com uma foto pra cá: Universidade de Maryland.

Langly toma o telefone das mãos de Byers e fala para Mulder:

- Mulder, descobri que o Exército isolou a área que você investigou ontem, onde havia a

metalúrgica.

- Sempre eles! Entendi! Passa ao Byers para que ele me dê logo os endereços.

Logo Mulder anota o endereço com um bloquinho e uma caneta.

- Muito obrigado. - agradece Fox, desligando o telefone.

Scully aproxima-se dele e diz irritada:

- Tratamento de celulite, Mulder?

- Foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. - justifica ele, com um meio sorriso.

CORCEL SEGURADORA

GOODSUN, MARYLAND

14:23

Scully aproxima-se da entrada da sala no edifício comercial. Carrega na mão a foto do homem louro e claro que é o sr. Schimidt.

Alguém abre a porta que tem presa a ela um logotipo CORCEL SEGURADORA.

- Boa tarde. - diz a mulher atendendo.

- Sou do FBI. Preciso falar com o senhor Richard Schimidt.

- Bem, entre. Ele fica na sala dos fundos. Número 15.

Scully entra no recinto.

Percebe que o lugar contém muitas salas menores, porem interligadas por somente um corredor. Não tem como ele passar sem que ela o possa ver, apesar do grande número de transeuntes no local.

Na sala do sr. Schimidt o interfone o avisa:

- O FBI quer falar com o senhor.

Ele sente-se nervoso.

Scully atravessa o corredor decidida a encontra-lo e esperando ter que encarar um grande perigo. Entra na sala indicada pela recepcionista.

Não há ninguém. Vasculha o ambiente. Olha por detrás da mesa do escritório. Nada há ali.

Scully fica intrigada em pensar como pode ter o homem saído dali.

Enquanto isso, deixando a sala da Seguradora, sai o sr. Schimidt, que está transformado: com os cabelos negros, olhos escuros e pele mulata.

Passara despercebido por Dana pelo corredor.

Ao fechar a porta atrás de si seu corpo toma as cores originais.

RESIDÊNCIA DOS SCHIMIDT

14:38

Mulder neste instante arromba a porta da casa do sr. Schimidt e com sua arma só encontra para apontar móveis e objetos, pois ali não há ninguém.

O Agente vasculha a casa atrás do homem procurado.

Nem Schimidt nem sua esposa são encontrados.

Nem mesmo a criança, a qual Fox nem sabia existir, até encontrar o berço no quarto.

Mulder, então, pega uma foto num quadrinho ao lado do berço e a olha, onde aparece o casal com a criança, visivelmente segura pelos pais, para poder manter-se sentada. Nota-se que ela não é saudável e mostra um semblante bastante triste.

FREEWAY 312

14:30

Enquanto isso, dirige seu automóvel a sra. Schimidt, que fala com o marido através do telefone celular:

- Richard, por que você mandou eu sair com nossa filha de casa tão apressadamente para irmos para nossa casa de campo? O que está acontecendo? Ela é uma menina doente e não pode estar viajando pra lá! E se ela precisar de socorro, rápido?

- Eu entendo, minha querida, mas tinha que ser assim. Digo-lhe que é para o bem dela e, consequentemente, o nosso também.

- Mas você tem estado estranho, ultimamente.

- É trabalho. Muito trabalho... eu te encontro lá.

CASA DE CAMPO DOS SCHIMIDT

MARBLE, MARYLAND

17:53

Na casa de pequeno jardim, o cachorro está amarrado a uma corrente no canto do muro.

Na sala de estar da casa o sr. Schimidt envolve com as suas as mãos de sua mulher e tenta falar com voz suave:

- Vamos, quero jantar fora com você, hoje.

A mulher está aborrecida. Retira as mãos de sob as dele, reclamando:

- Você me traz aqui com nossa filha doente e pede para que eu jantar fora com você? O

que está querendo dizer com isso?

- Nada. Nós sofremos muito. Acho que não há nada demais termos um minuto a sós, como éramos antes.

- E deixar nossa filha aqui sozinha?

- Só por algumas horas! Ela não vai sair. Nem consegue sentar-se sozinha...!

- Não entendo! Não diz que a ama muito?

- Claro que sim! Claro! Você não imagina o que sou capaz de fazer por nossa filha!

- Não parece! Você dava tanto valor a essa menina, principalmente por tê-la gerado após o acidente nuclear ao qual você sobreviveu. Claro que alguma coisa errada teria que acontecer depois daquele acidente e foi a doença genética com a qual ela nasceu. Mas ela não tem culpa, Richard! - retruca a mulher, chorosa.

- Não, não tem, eu sei! Eu a amo, acredite em mim! Só quero é poder ficar com você por algumas horas! Como na época do nosso namoro.

Ele toca novamente as mãos da esposa.

- Por favor, vamos! Não há necessidade desse drama!

19:40

A criança dorme tranquilamente em seu berço, enquanto as sombras da escuridão envolvem a casa vazia.

Uma luz surge atravessando a cortina da janela da sala. Parece deslizar do lado de fora, até que a porta se abre bruscamente.

Entram duas pessoas armadas e com lanternas em punho.

São Mulder e Scully que invadem a casa, cautelosamente.

- Talvez tenhamos errado de novo, Mulder. - diz a Agente.

- Não acho. Esta é a única que está registrada no nome da mulher desse tal Schimidt. Duvido que alguém desse hospedagem a uma criança naquele estado. A mandariam logo direto a um hospital. E os parentes que moravam próximo ao casal morreram no acidente da Usina de Firehome II. Lá era um ótimo cabide de empregos, Scully.

- Tem razão, Mulder. - diz Dana, checando a porta do quarto - Lá está a menina!

Os Agentes Federais entram no quarto.

A criança abre os olhos, porem não emite nenhum som. Tem uma expressão cansada, abatida.

Scully, delicadamente, toca com as pontas dos dedos no braço magro da criança e examina todo o seu frágil corpo.

- Esta criança deve ter um nível altíssimo de descalcificação, Mulder! Seus ossos estão praticamente ao nível de se adaptar à forma do que os toque. Estão flexíveis! Veja o crânio! Está se tornando achatado na região da nuca por estar deitada muito tempo nesta posição.

Mulder, com ar contristado, lamenta a situação daquela pobre criança.

Num restaurante de considerável luxo, o sr. e sra. Schimidt jantam.

Ela está com um ar um tanto desanimado, sentindo-se forçada a estar estar ali. Mexe com o garfo a comida no prato, sem no entanto dispor-se a comê-la.

- Não fique desse jeito! Como podemos aproveitar esse momento juntos? - diz o marido.

- Tenho medo... tenho medo de que você abandone nossa filha logo nos últimos dias de sua vida!

- Não... eu não tenho intenção de fazer isso! - protesta - Pelo contrário, eu espero que ela possa ficar curada!

- Como?! Não há métodos que não tenham sido tentados, ainda! Não alimente esperanças falsas, Richard! Melhor irmos nos acostumando com a morte dela.

- Não. Isso não vai acontecer! Nós podemos sentir saudades dela por um tempo, mas ela voltará curada!

- Saudades?! O que quer dizer com isso, Richard? - ela olha-o nos olhos.

Ele percebe, porem, que havia falado demais.

Na casa de campo dos Schimidt Mulder e Scully estão preocupados ao lado da criança doente. Esperam a volta do casal.

- Você acha que eles a abandonaram? - indaga Mulder.

- Não, Mulder, ninguém faria isto com a própria filha! Eu sei o que é perder uma filha doente!

- Entendo. - diz Mulder, passando o braço por sobre os ombros da parceira que denota uma infinda tristeza.

- Por que teria que ser assim, Mulder? - diz, relembrando seu próprio caso - Eu poderia agora ter minha filha comigo!

Mulder nada fala. O que poderia dizer? Nada a iria consolar.

Ele abraça-a ternamente, permitindo que a emoção de Scully possa fluir livremente, enquanto está ali amparando-a entre seus braços.

Aquele gesto pareceu fortalecê-la:

- Quando se vê uma filha nessa situação, queremos ajudar de todas as maneiras, mesmo que não traga uma solução! Não se pode abandoná-la desta forma! - prossegue Scully, com emoção na voz.

Scully deixa uma lágrima escorrer pela face.

Mulder a olha com carinho, sabendo que ela está relembrando sua filha Emily.

- Não quero que você volte a sofrer por fatos do passado, Scully.

Com as pontas dos dedos, enxuga-lhe as lágrimas que estão teimando a rolar pela face de Scully, ao lembrar-se de Emily. Puxa-a mais para si, contra seu peito.

- Temos mesmo que prender o senhor Schimidt? E deixar sua filha sem pai nos seus últimos dias de sua vida? - novamente Scully pergunta.

- Scully, por favor, não se deixe levar pela emoção agora, pois não saberei o que fazer!

- Eu entendo, Mulder.

Mulder continua abraçando-a com ternura e fala:

- Mais uma vez te fiz sofrer, ao entrar nesta investigação. É um assunto muito forte para você. Desculpe-me.

Por mais alguns segundos permanecem ali, abraçados.

Uma luz forte e branca surge, iluminando o quarto, vindo da sala.

Ambos correm para o lugar e vêem a luz atravessando a fina cortina da janela.

- O que é isso? - diz Mulder, assustado.

O casal é iluminado por essa forte luz que os cega momentaneamente.

A porta da frente é aberta lentamente.

O coração de Mulder começa a palpitar com força. O sangue gela-lhe nas veias e ele vê entrar pela sala vários homenzinhos de baixa estatura e cabeça grande, que cercam a ele e sua parceira.

- Ponham as mãos pra trás! - grita um homem.

Mulder então acorda de suas divagações.

Percebe então que o homem ao seu lado é um soldado do exército, até de maior estatura que ele. Os outros que o seguem são todos soldados que lhes apontam armas.

O casal é seguro pelos pulsos.

- O que vieram fazer aqui? - berra Mulder, porem não obtém resposta.

São carregados grosseiramente para fora da casa, onde podem ver que a luz forte vinha dos faróis de um jeep militar estacionado ali.

O casal é praticamente arremessado para dentro do veículo, sempre sob a mira dos soldados bem armados.

- Para onde vão nos levar? - indaga Mulder.

- Cala a boca! - ordena um soldado ao volante.

- E o que vão fazer com aquela criança lá dentro? - exige a resposta Scully.

- Já disse para fechar o bico! - volta a berrar o soldado que dirige o veículo.

O jeep parte pela estrada quase deserta daquela cidade do interior.

Um carro de vidros escuros acompanha o veículo dos militares.

21:03

O casal Schimidt chega de volta à casa de campo.

A mulher está preocupada, pois o marido não explicara o que queria dizer com a palavra "saudades".

Ele está com um ar entristecido.

Aproxima-se da porta. Pega as chaves para abri-la.

Mas o gesto calmo do marido irrita a sra. Schimidt que toma as chaves das mãos dele e enfia na fechadura para abri-la.

Antes que a chave gire no cilindro, a porta abre-se somente com um toque da mão.

A mulher volta-se para Richard e exclama:

- Aberta?! O que houve aqui, Richard?

O marido mantém o seu olhar triste, mas não responde.

Ambos entram na casa.

A sra. Schimidt entra, chamando, atravessando a sala, apressadamente:

- Laura! Laura! Filha!

Richard Schimidt caminha a passos lentos e reprimidos, temendo o choque que sua mulher terá.

A sra. Schimidt entra no quarto desesperada.

Segundos depois ouve-se o choro baixinho dela.

O sr.Schimidt fica preocupado. Em seu coração surge a vontade de consolar a mulher e então ele toma coragem para entrar no quarto.

Richard vê que sua mulher está junto ao berço, passando a mão no pequeno rosto de sua filha, enquanto seus olhos brilham por estarem cheios de lágrimas.

- Filhinha, que susto! - exclama a mulher.

O sr. Schimidt fica assustado. Não entende porque a filha ainda está ali. Fica visivelmente perturbado.

RIGHT POINT, VIRGINIA

21:40

Mulder e Scully são atirados ao chão, num beco escuro entre dois prédios pelos soldados do jeep.

Ambos caem de mal jeito, gemendo com dores.

- Boa noite! - diz, zombeteiramente um dos soldados.

- Que a de vocês seja boa assim, também. - retribui Mulder.

Os soldados retornam ao jeep, dando risadas.

O veículo logo se afasta.

Mulder observa o carro de vidros escuros, no qual u'a mão fora da janela bate com um dedo para derrubar a cinza de um cigarro aceso.

Mulder sabendo quem está no carro, corre até lá, dando tapas sobre o capô.

Tenta aproximar-se da janela do carro. Chega a conseguir ver o Canceroso, quando, então, o automóvel dá marcha a ré e vai embora, acompanhando o jeep.

Frustrado o Agente volta e ajuda a parceira a levantar-se.

- Mulder, os militares novamente! - diz Dana.

- Alguma coisa ia acontecer lá, Scully, e nós iríamos atrapalhar.

- O que deduz que seja?

- Nós precisamos voltar lá. Vamos ter que ajudar. - diz o Agente.

Na casa de campo dos Schimidt o casal está em sua cama.

A mulher está sonolenta, quase dormindo.

O marido está sentado, pensativo, com as idéias a vagar.

- Richard, você não vai dormir? O ladrão não roubou nada! E o cachorro está solto, agora. Vai defender a casa até amanhã.

- Não adianta. Estou com insônia. - reclama o marido.

- Quer que eu esquente um leite pra você tomar?

- Não, obrigado.

Ele levanta-se da cama, aborrecido, sentindo-se frustrado e vai para a sala.

A mulher levanta-se também e chegando à sala, vê o marido andando de um lado para outro, ansioso e com os nervos à flor da pele.

- Richard, o que está havendo? Me responde!

- Não houve nada. Não houve nada! - responde, irado.

Repentinamente, uma luz branca e forte surge na janela.

Nervosamente, Richard abre discretamente a cortina e olha para fora.

- Que luz é essa? O que há lá fora? - quer saber a esposa.

Ele volta-se para ela com um sorriso de alegria e responde:

- É a salvação! A cura de nossa Laura!

- Cura?! - pergunta assustada.

O homem corre de volta ao quarto. Chega junto ao berço e delicadamente põe a criança em seus braços e fala com ar choroso:

- Minha filha, você vai ficar boa! Você vai poder crescer, correr, andar, pular, viver como todas as crianças! Você será feliz!

Caminha de volta à sala, carregando-a.

- Onde vai com Laura? - reclama a esposa.

- Eles vão curá-la!! - justifica Richard.

A mulher agarra o braço do marido com força.

- Não! Não faz isso, Richard!

- Você não entende!! Só assim ela viverá! - diz o marido, empurrando violentamente a mulher, que cai abruptamente sobre o sofá.

A porta da casa se abre, permitindo a entrada da luz forte que ofusca o jardim.

O sr. Schimidt aproxima-se da porta e levanta para o alto a sua pequena Laura, apresentando-a à luz, como se fossem deuses chegando ali.

Sua silhueta contra a luz é observada por sua esposa.

A criança começa a chorar pelo medo que passa no momento.

- Aqui está ela! Eu a entrego a vocês! Salvem-na!

- Não Richard! - grita a mulher, novamente, enquanto chora.

- Aaaaaaaaaahh!!!!!! Nãaaao!! Não é assim!!! - berra Richard, quando sente uma força alçar o corpo, não o de sua filha, mas sim o seu, o qual é puxado para cima com força tal, que sem querer, ele deixa escapar-lhe a filha dos braços, permitindo, assim, que a criança doente caia de costas ao chão.

- Laura!!!! Richard!!! - grita a sra. Schimidt que vê o marido ser levantado ao ar, como se fosse um balão de gás hélio.

A indefesa mulher corre até a porta. Vê sua filha no chão.

- Laura!! - diz, caindo-lhe lágrimas dos olhos.

Olha para o jardim e vê, forçando a vista contra a fortíssima luz, que há um objeto circular luminoso pairando sobre sua residência, flutuando. Um OVNI.

Ela jamais acreditara em discos voadores, só que o que está vendo naquele momento é incontestável.

- Richard!! - grita, mais uma vez, olhando para o alto.

Seu marido, porem, já havia desaparecido.

O grande objeto pairado sobre a casa, sai agora dali como um cometa, desaparecendo no céu em segundos.

Não há mais nada, ali, a não ser o brilho das estrelas que testemunharam aquela abdução.

A mulher volta-se para a filha inconsciente, caída no chão e chora junto a ela.

HOSPITAL MUNICIPAL DE MARBLE

MARBLE, MARYLAND

29 DE MAIO 2:15

No leito do hospital a criança está como sempre deitada, ainda com seus bracinhos enfaixados e de olhos fechados.

Mulder entra no recinto.

Vê a parceira que escreve num papel e indaga:

- Olá Scully, como está Laura? Melhorou?

Scully mostra o papel para Mulder, que percebe que o que ela estava preenchendo era uma ficha de "causa mortis" da pequena paciente.

Mulder chocado, pergunta:

- Qual foi a causa? - diz, apertando os lábios.

Scully, com voz entristecida, responde:

- Falência de vários órgãos, como um pulmão esmagado, quando a garota foi deixada cair ao chão de costas. A parte entre o tórax e as costas foram comprimidas, pela facilidade de flexão dos ossos, esmagando os órgãos internos.

- Quando vi os militares eu tinha certeza de que queriam levar o sr. Schimidt. Eles o usaram para atacar os rebeldes alienígenas, prometendo-lhe a cura de sua filha e quando não mais puderam usá-lo, pois nós o estávamos descobrindo, resolveram deixar que ele fosse levado. - esclarece Mulder.

- Por que levá-lo, Mulder?

- Testes, para copiar a capacidade de controle de ondas eletro-magnéticas. São os fortes que querem tornar-se mais fortes.

Scully, delicadamente, com o coração inundado de pena e tristeza, cobre o pequeno corpo da criança com o lençol branco, envolvendo-o dos pés à cabeça.

- Um acordo por uma vida. Vidas por uma vida. - comenta Scully.

Em algum lugar o sr. Schimidt está deitado numa espécie de mesa metálica, completamente preso a ela.

Vários aparelhos estranhos estão ligados à sua boca e nariz.

Ainda, junto a Mulder, diante do corpo da pequena Laura, Scully pensa, e as ideias de sua mente equivalem aos pensamentos de Richard Schimidt, no lugar onde se encontra:

"Uma chance. Talvez seja a última coisa que se pode agarrar, por mais remota que seja, para defender, tutelar, por um ser que faz parte de nós, que, se este deixar de existir, nos tornamos uma pessoa incompleta. Eu conheci esta dor e entendo a vontade de lutar, enquanto houver uma esperança."

Dos olhos do sr. Schimidt escorre uma lágrima que cai sobre a mesa metálica.

****

THE END


End file.
